Kris Style
Ash Kristopher D. is an American-born professional wrestler of German, French & English descent, best know by his ring name, Kris Style. His generally unspecified gimmicks and off-the-wall moveset is reminiscent of famous wrestlers like Rob Van Dam or AJ Styles and, like them, is beloved by the fans. Having been apart of the Controversial Wrestling Federation almost since it's creation, Kris is concidered by most to be the face of the CWF, an honor he doesn't take lightly. 'CWF' The Begining Kris Style was signed to the CWF by, then owner, MW, on March 15, 2002. He debuted two days later in a backstage segment where he was confronted by CWF member, DaMn. That quickly jumped into a full scale feud after another CWF member, Detinic, got involved and saved Style from a massive beat down in first first match. This would lead to Detinic and Kris forming a tag team called Murder Inc. The partnership lasted just over a month when, at Retribution 2002, Kris won one half of the CWF Tag Team Championships with Knuckles in a Three Team Match with then champions "Simply Electrifying" ( Elwood & High Voltage) and "SnK" (Shazbot & Knuckles) when Style pinned High Voltage at the sametime Knuckles pinned Elwood. MW then declared that since they both pinned the champs they would share the tag titles. A New Partnership promo pic of Style.]] After fighting with Knuckles over full control of both halves of the CWF Tag Team Championships, Kris finally gained that by beating Knuckles in a One on One match. Style then autherized an over the top Battle Royal to declare his new Co-Champion. That Battle Royal was one by Phoenix Edge 4:20. Edge 4:20 and Style formed a bond and started calling themselves the H.I.T.men (H.I.T. stood for Hardcore & Innvotative Tactics). Kris and Edge 4:20 held the tag titles until they were retired by MW in August of 2002 forcing the two friends to split up their team for good. Singles Gold Not too long after he was forced to give up his CWF Tag Team Championships, Kris got his first taste of CWF singles gold when he won the CWF North Atlantic Championship from Daz Van Dam. The reign would be short lived, however as he lost the title less then a month later to ReHaB. X-Nation & The Coalition After trying and failing on numerous occations to regain singles gold Kris decided it was time to do something drastic and turned heel by siding with the new CWF Owner, "Xtreme" Lee Gorgeous when XLG helped him win the CWF International Championship from Diesel Mike at Hostile Takeover 2003. Now calling himself the "neXt-LG" (an obvious take off on Lee Gorgeous' nickname, "XLG") Kris and XLG crowned themselves the X-Nation. A team that would later include Ahbyss. After a month of seemingly being unstoppable the X-Nation then shocked the world again by joining forces to another rebel CWF faction, the Deciples of Darkness, and forming what would come to be known as the Coalition. However, Kris would not see much action as part of the Coalition as the night they formed he lost the CWF International Championship to Shazbot in an Iron Man match and was a virtual outcast of the group when he was injured and forced out of action. Death Of A Friend? After not being seen on CWF programing for nearly a month and a half Kris resurfaced on an episode of Fusion as a masked man that been attacking then CWF World Heavyweight & No Holds Barred Champion and Coalition member, Bastiardos, costing him the CWF World Heavyweight Championship in the process. Later Kris revealed that the reason he had attcked Bastiardos was because he had killed Style's then manager and girlfriend, Jade Wynter, and then played a tape taken by a hidden security camera that showed the attack. When Style and Bastiardos met at Retribution 2003 in a "Hellish Triad" match for the CWF No Holds Barred Championship, it was revealed that he had not infact killed Jade when appeared and helped Kris win the match and the title by distracting Bastiardos long enough for Kris to send him thorugh a flamming table. His Own Worst Enemy In October of 2003, then CWF Executive, Kris Style, was involved in an instant messenger chat with another fed executive and fellow fedder, Marcus Richards. During the chat Richards stated he wished to leave his current fed and join up somewhere else. In trying to get his friend to re-join CWF, Style offered him a spot. Upon this offer Richards asked in he might be subject to gaining a title and/or an executive position in CWF. Kris stated that if he worked up to his full potential he could possibly gain those things within 3-4 months. Once Richards decided to resign with CWF again, Style informed CWF Owner, Legion of this. Legion was opitimistic about the new signing, but didn't know for sure if then Co-Owner, Enigma, would agree to it due to the rumors that he did not like Marcus Richards. After this was said Kris then stated that if Richards was not signed then he would quit CWF. After Legion informed Enigma of both the signing and the statement from Style, he made the decision to re-sign Marcus Richards and to fire long time roster member, Style, for putting himself before the fed. This came as huge shock to most everyone at the time of the announcement due to the fact that it was no secret that Kris was due to win the CWF World Heavyweight Championship at Malevolence 2003 the end of the month. The Return After being a part of Extreme Mayhem Wrestling for just over a month, Style returned to CWF in November of 2003 as the tag team partner of Venom. Together they were known as Korruption and would win the CWF Tag Team Championships at Drastic Measures 2003. After losing the titles Kris and Venom decided to go back to solo competition. Both men had some success as singles wrestlers, but when it was decided that the CWF would be undergoing a complete "restart", Style and John Austin reunited under the name: Entertainment, Redefined. After winning a #1 contender's tag team match the team was suddenly and abruptly split without ever recieving their shot at the CWF Tag Team Championships. Solo Again After his partnership with John Austin was forced apart, Kris returned to the hunt for CWF singles gold. In May of 2005 he recaptured the CWF North Atlantic Championship (which, at the time, was renamed the CWF Televsion Championship) from, of all people, his former tag partner, John Austin. Style's reign as champion through August would rank as one of the longest reigns in his career and spawned a now legendary feud with then CWF International Champion, Mercer. After Kris met Mercer a title verus title match that ended in a double count out, Mercer viciously attacked Kris and, because of that, was stripped of the CWF International Championship. Mercer believed that Style had cost him his title and there for stole the CWF North Atlantic Championship from Kris. Style would eventually get back his belt, but would seemingly lose Heather Cox to Mercer after losing to him at Drastic Measures 2005. Kris, however, would get the last laugh when he beat Mercer in a 2 Out of 3 Falls match to retain his title with help from Heather. The pair later revealed that the whole thing was a carefully generated game to get into the head of Mercer. During his struggles with Mercer, Style joined a new stable called the Age of Excellence or "AoE", with John Reyes, Hawk, & Jake Chronos. However, Kris never really mixed well with his newly formed team and the group officially split a month and a half after forming. Explicit Controversy In October of 2005 the CWF was "invaded" by former members of the dead fed, Explicit Wrestling Organization. Former EWO Owner, Don Stamos, led the motley crew of former EWO stars, including some that were apart of the CWF roster at the time. After a struggle for power with CWF, the EWO eventually gained full control over everything and named Don Stamos their Owner once again. The name of the company was changed to EWO and things looked bleek for the members that were still loyal to the CWF, including Kris. After months of back and forth fighting, the EWO and the CWF faithful went head to head for all the marbles at the pay per view, Drastic Measures 2006. At the event the CWF wrestlers won a Best-Of-Seven wager against the EWO and dispatched the orginization once and for all. Change This Soon after Style helped in the fight and eventual dispatching of the EWO, Blyss approached him claiming that he had "seen the light" and had changed his ways. After trying numerous times to proove to Kris that he had, indeed, changed, Blyss decided to use a different approach and went to work on Kris' manager and girlfriend, Heather Cox. Blyss didn't take long to convince Heather that he changed as he saved her from a car-jacking attempt. Even with Heather on Blyss' side Kris refused to believe that he had changed. This refusal to believe her caused a rift to form between Kris and Heather. Later, Style's instincts would be proven to be right after Blyss attacked him, sending him through a plate glass window in the process. After Heather and Style patched things up, Kris set his sights squarely on the man responsable for the entire situation. After both men had attacked each other on many differnt opportunities, Style was granted a match of his choosing with Blyss at Conquest 2006. To the fans delight and Blyss' horror, Kris chose a Triple Chaos match. That match was thought by many to be the best matches of 2006. Pointing The Way After Bloodlust 2006 Kris was involved in the innovative "UnRestricted Points System" with Bomber, Big Red Monster, John Austin, Shazbot (who replaced Marcus Richards whom jumped to Next Generation Wrestling), and CWF World Heavyweight Champion, Sabbat. The system gave out points to each man depending on the matches the win and how they win it (a pin is worth 3 points. While a submission is worth 5). Unfortunately, Style finished last in the system rankings which, on the following show, seemed to cause him to snap and loose his mind even though Kris has no memory of his strange rantings or writings on the arena wall. With Sabbat and Bomber finishing one and two in the system, Style was put in an Elimination 4 Way match for the #1 contendership to the CWF World Heavyweight Championship with Big Red Monster, Shazbot, & John Austin. Although BRM eliminated both Austin and Shazbot, Kris won the match by pinning Big Red Monster for the final elimination. As the #1 contender, yet again, Style set his focus directly on the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. At Oppression on September 24, 2006, Kris was one of eight men in the first ever Controversial Chaos match for the CWF World Heavyweight, International, North Atlantic, & No Holds Barred Championships. The end of the match saw Style finally win the title he has hunted for so long: The CWF World Heavyweight Championship. Top Of The World .]] As the reigning CWF World Heavyweight Champion, Kris now has a target squarely on his back as all of the rest of the CWF roster is gunning to take that title from him. At Malevolence 2006 Kris defeated Bomber and Sabbat in a Round Robin-style match to retain his title. Following the match Style was attacked by The Predecessor, the winner of the 2006 Anarchy Brawl, and the rest of the members of the New Era of Controversy. During the attack it looked like he was going to be saved by long time rival of Predecessor, Legion, but Legion shocked everyone by joining the N.E.O.C. and helped them leave Style a bloody mess. After that, Kris knew he would have to defend his title and himself against a five man onslaught led by a man he's known for nearly 5 years. At Paranoia 2006, Style was able to fight off a big challenge in the much larger Legion by pinning his foe via the Style Splash. Ten days after the pay per view Legion looked to gain one more shot at the CWF World Heavyweight Championship when he met long time enemy of Kris, Shazbot, in a number one contender's match on UnPlugged. Shazbot won the that night due to the interference of Sabbat when he attacked Legion. At Night of Controversy Kris went one on one with Shazbot in an epic battle in a long line of matches between the two that saw Style retain his title via pinfall. Alive For Five On January 7, 2007 CWF celebrated it's five year anniversary with a sepecial attraction show called "Alive For Five." The show saw Style team up with, of all people, Legion, and IUW Owner, MW, in a six man tag team match against the newly formed CWF On-Screen ownership group of Adam Linoge, Hawk, & Sabbat also known collectively as "The Trinity." The reason for the pearing of Legion and Kris is because on December 19, 2006 at Night of Controversy the Trinity revealed that they had seized total power over the CWF from Liegh Amhearst as part of a long and complicated plan that started when Sabbat tried to crucify Leigh at UnRestricted V. During their power seize on that night, The Trinity attacked Legion, had him put into restraints, and commited into an assylum. All of this was witnessed by the live crowd, via the giant C-Tron screen, as well as Kris who was still in the ring celebrating his title retention over Shazbot. The next day Kris was the first person to contact Legion's wife, Katrina Atherton, to inquire about his well-being. Style was also quoted as saying that all three members of The Trinity were: "Despicable human beings." which led Adam Linoge to announce that Kris would team with Legion at Alive For Five and they could choose "any SINGLE person in the entire wrestling world they want" as their tag team partner. That person would turn out to be MW, who wrestled on a CWF event for the first time since his match with Game420 at UnRestricted I. Alive Aftermath Also at Alive For Five, Cecil Massie, won a War Games main event against Shazbot, Travis Alloy, & Blyss to gain the #1 contendership to Kris' CWF World Heavyweight Championship. At Hostile Takeover 2007, Style successfully defended the title yet again in a match where he came as close as he'd ever had to losing it in a very physical match that left both he and Massie battered and bloodied. The following saturday there was a number one contender's match on Annihilation between Massie and Alloy, however, the new number one could not be determined due to Kris' fellow T.H.R.I.C.E. member, Legion, now using his real name, Adam Atherton, attacked both men and the referee declared the match a "No Contest". Hostile Territory By gaining the deciding fall at Conquest 2007, Travis Alloy got his shot at the CWF World Heavyweight Championship and Kris Style. And because of the stipulation of the Conquest tag team match Alloy got to choose the location for the next CWF pay per view, and the place where he got his title shot, Drastic Measures 2007. On the March 24th edition of Annihilation, Travis, shocked no one when he decided to gain a bit of a "home field" advantage and picked the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. However, everyone was shocked when CWF Co-Owner, Linoge, decided to change that match stating that winning only guarenteed that Alloy could choose the location and get a match for the CWF title at Drastic Measures, but wasn't guarenteed on one on one match. Linoge simply tried to add Cecil Massie to the match, but was goaded, by Mark Graves, into also adding Adam Atherton and making the match a War Games match. During the course of the match, Kris lost his opening match against Travis Alloy and thus lost the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. The end of the War Games match saw the New Era of Controversy (James Faith & Kars) turn on Massie to help Alloy win the title and join forces with him and Jock to form a new group that would announce on the following Annihilation was called Controversy Defined. After The Fall After he lost the CWF World Heavyweight Championship, Kris stated in an interview with Lance McMahon, that he would not use his contractual rematch right away, instead opting to hold onto it until he felt it was best used. After hearing this, Travis Alloy and the rest of Controversy Defined decided to try and push him in to using it. However, the plan didn't work. Instead, Kris turned his focus to the CWF Tag Team champions, James Faith & Kars. Being a former two-time champion himself, Kris thought that the duo were degrading the glory that he thought the tag titles deserved. After Faith cost Style a one on one match against Kars, Style asked for and was granted a CWF Tag Team Championship match at Bloodlust 2007 with the partner of his own choosing. The catch? His prtner must be from the CWF roster and it cannot be any of the other two members of T.H.R.I.C.E. as they already have their own matches scheduled for the event. Just days before Bloodlust, Cecil Massie was named Kris' partner after he assaulted Kars & James Faith. At Bloodlust, Style and Cecil where victorious when Kars hit Cecil with a chair as he was pinning Faith. Due to the D.Q. win, Kris and Massie didn't win the CWF Tag Team Championships. After the match, Kris' former tag team partner, John Austin, made his return to CWF by saving Style and Massie from a beat down at the hands of Kars & Faith. Three Years In The Making By saving Style and Cecil Massie from their attackers, John Austin effectively reunited Entertainment, Redefined as a team with Kris. The following Saturday, on Annihilation the two teamed for the first time in over two years to face Everything Controversial both of whom had just returned to CWF at Bloodlust 2007 themselves. Following Bloodlust, Kars & James Faith would attack John & Style trying to get into their heads, but where eventually out-smarted themseleves when their attempt to attack Alyoyo failed miserabley when their trap was ultimately turned into an ambush by John and Kris. E,R also out manuvered Controversy Redefined when they revealed that the #1 conterndership Austin & Style had won at Parinoia in December of 2004 was still valid & announced that they would be facing Kars & Faith at Supremacy 2007 for the CWF Tag Team Championships. During the match at Supremacy, Faith turned his back on Kars and abandoned him to lose the titles to E,R. Faith later stated that he was tired of carrying his former partner and that his newly won CWF International Championship proved he was above his former partner. Soon after winning the CWF Tag Team Championships, Kris and John were shocked when Alyoyo brutally attacked Austin and stated that he was "tired of playing 'second string' to the duo." A week later Style and John Austin learned that Alyoyo had some how weaseled his way into a CWF Tag Team Championship match at UnRestricted VI. At the event Alyoyo was to team with newly returned, Marcus Richards, but when Marcus no showed at the event he was fired by, then CWF co-owner, Linoge, leaving Alyoyo to fight Austin & Style in a handi-cap match... A match that didn't last long. After his beating, Alyoyo enlisted the help of Ryan Ramone, forming the team known as "Blood and Wine." After many attempts to take out John and Kris, the rivalry finally came to a head at Oppression 2007 when Kris & John retained their CWF Tag Team Championships in a No DQ Tag Team match. A few weeks after the match the CWF Tag Team Championships were retired once again in a move that John really didn't like, but understood and accepted. The CWF Tag Team Championships still remain retired to this day. Lighting The Way .]] After being forced to give up their CWF Tag Team Championships, Kris & John Austin were given entry into the Anarchy Brawl as partial compensation. While neither won the Brawl at Malevolence 2007 both made an impact at the event when it was revealed that Kris was the mysterious "Light" character that had interupted CWF shows off and on for a few months claiming that the CWF has been poisoned into becoming nothing more then a federation hardcore matches and spotfests and he would guide it back to it's true glory for those that wish to follow. Austin was unmasked as the "Light's" enforcer known as the "Flame". While some fans like the message that the pair are trying to send, some didn't and many were divided on wheather or not to follow or resist. After Malevolence, Style entered a feud against Cecil Massie & Shujinko Hamasaki for the CWF World Heavyweight Championship. A triple threat match was scheduled between the three at Deception in earlier December 2007, but when Hamasaki no-showed the match due to outside circumstances, CWF Owner, Bomber, gave Anarchy his spot in the main event. Kris came up short in regaining the title that night when Anarchy hit the "Suicide Bomb" on him and then, in a puzzling move, walked out of the ring allowing Massie to retain the title. After the match Hamasaki made a surprise appearence and challenged Cecil to a one on one title defense. Due to Shuji's contractual status as #1 contender, Bomber had no choice, but to sanction the match and ordered it take place right then and there. After just competing in a brutal triple threat match, Cecil Massie didn't stand a chance and lost the CWF World Heavyweight Championship to Hamasaki. Personal Hostility After what occured at Decpetion 2007, Kris dropped his earlier crusade and confronted Anarchy, demanding to know why he did what he did. Anarchy stated, quite simply, that it was because he hated Style and would not let him win the CWF World Heavyweight Championship again and was just making sure he didn't. After weeks of back and fourth smack talk, Style took matters into his own hands to further "push Anarchy's buttons" by invading his personal home and even giving CWF cameras a "MTV Cribs" style tour of the place. This lead to Bomber sanctioning a one on one match between the two at Hostile Takeover 2008 and ordering Style and Anarchy to stay, at least, 25 feet from each other or they would face a severe penilty. At Hostile Takeoever, Anarchy won their match via submission. Even though he beat Style, Anarchy knew things were far from over with Kris and took things too far and kidnapped Style's wife, Heather Cox, whom was later revealed to be 8 months pregnant and procceed to try and harm Style's unborn son by kicking Heather in the stomach. Luckily, this attempt failed and Kris met Anarchy at Conquest 2008, this time in a Steel Vengeance match. Style won this rematch, but both men were worn by the battle and had to be helped to the backstage area by CWF officials. Time Lost After finally fighting of Anarchy, Style spent the rest of 2008 bouncing around the card. A forgettable second reign as CWF No Holds Barrd Champion that lasted less than a month was the only happening worth noting. Kris took time off from the company following Oppression 2008 to heal from some nagging injuries that had been hindering him for months. Kris returned in December of 2008 for a match at Deception against Insane Shane. In a match that was said to be one of the best performaces of the night, Kris lost via pinfall. Déjà Vu All Over Again March 2009 saw the return of Shazbot to CWF and the formation of a tag team with Style. The duo teamed to fight off the arrogant new tag team that called themselves the Standard. Comprised of CWF new blood, Johnny Johnson & Jason Young they proceeded to steal the CWF Tag Team Championship belts from their display in CWF Hall of Controversy building. Shaz and Style proceeded to beat the Standard in a Tables, Ladders & Chairs match at Conquest 2009 and returned the belts to retired resting place. Despite success, however, Kris turned on Shazbot claiming he was tired of being the highlights of Shazbot's career be it as friend or foe and challenged him to a Career vs. Career match at UnRestricted VIII. In a move that would eventually haunt both men, Shazbot accepted the challenge. The match at UR8 ended in a draw when both men failed to answer a 10-count by the referee leaving then CWF President, Jackson J. Jones IV, to make the decision that since neither men won the match, they had both lost and therefore both Style and Shazbot were force to retire. Talking the Talk During Kris' forced retirement the CWF, once again, split into two different brands: CWF and Revolution. The CWF brand was headed by CWF President, Jackson J. Jones IV with Revolution being spear-headed by the Reaper. After the brands split the roster during a draft Reaper contacted Style and offered him the posiition of color commentator on their weekly show. An offer Kris accepted. Also, during his time as commentator Style took notice of an up-and-coming Chris Heel whom had recently jumped to the CWF from IUW. Finding the Loophole After finding a loophole in the contract for the match that forced him into retirement, Kris returned to the ring in March of 2010 in a feud with Sean Knight. While fighting with Knight, Kris was also instramental in helping his new protégé, Chris Heel, claim the CWF International Championship from Stunnah. After finishing his feud with Sean Knight, Style proceeded to face Heel for the CWF International Championship twice over the next six months in order to really put his student to the test. Judas Returns The year 2011 opened on a rough note for Kris when his former friend and tag team partner, John Austin, returned to CWF to cost Style the CWF International Championship two different times. The feud quickly turned personal and violent with both men airing each other's "dirty laundry" in public. At Hostile Takeover 2011, the former friends fought in No DQ match that ended in a No Contest decision to both men couldn't answer the referee's 10-count. One month later, the two met each other again at Conquest in a Triple Chaos macth that saw Style emerge victorious. Bloodied, But Not Broken Two weeks after his Triple Chaos match with John Austin, Style addressed Chris Heel telling his former student that he didn't like the change that he had been going through and said that his need for to be the CWF World Heavyweight Champion was going to drive him insane and cost him everything. As Style left the ring, Heel attacked his former friend and brutally mauled him; leaving Kris bloodied and injured by stomping his neck in a steel folding chair. Two weeks after sidelining Style, Heel shocked everyone by doing the samething to Style's wife, Heather Cox, injuring her in the same manner as Kris. For weeks CWF officials wondered if he would ever compete again, but soon Kris would answer those questions when he returned (with a darker new look that included face paint) on the first Annihilation after Supremacy 2011 to extract some payback on Heel. Kris and Heel went back and forth for nearly two months with all types of mind games until everything came to a head at UnRestricted X when Style defeated Chris in a Chairs match. The Memory Remains UnRestricted X DVD.]] Two months after UnRestricted X, Style retired after the 2011 Anarchy Brawl at Malevolence and remained so until he returned to the active CWF roster on May 6, 2012 when he accepted the open challenge from Chris Nichol at Drastic Measures 2012. Kris was forced to retire after UnRestricted XI due to a serious neck issue. He stayed with the CWF as an advisor until it shocking folded in 2013. ---- 'EMW' After Kris was fired from CWF (See Kris Style Firing) He joined EMW by debuting as a surprise entry into a 6 Man Hell In A Cell match for the EMW World Heavyweight Championship. After that he had a short feud and ended his first EMW run with a match against LTTL in late October of 2003. After EMW was "killed" on NoDQ in 2004, Kris, while still apart of CWF, rejoined EMW on TWD. This run with EMW would be almost a breif as the first, but Kris won the EMW Tag Team Championship with Shazbot as a team known as Devine Innovation. Both Style and Shazbot were stripped of the titles after deciding to leave EMW in October of 2004. Kris' thrid run with EMW didn't really produce anything worth noting except the fact that he did join EMW again after AWA folded, due to the constant pestering of, then EMW Owner, Macajabroni. This would prove to be Style's last run with EMW as CWF would soon leave NoDQ for TWD and Kris could no longer be apart of EMW. Extreme Mayhem Wrestling offically folded in July of 2006. ---- 'CEW' Style joined CEW shortly after it opened in 2005 after getting an offer from then Owner, Game420. He immediately started feuding with Mike Maui for the CEW International Championship. After 2 months Kris decided to leave CEW for an executive position and a main event slot in the Apex Wrestling Association. Cutting Edge Wrestling officially closed in August of 2006 ---- 'AWA' In AWA, Kris feuded with The Mack to decide who would become the first AWA World Heavyweight Champion. After a month of back and forth feuding, The Mack would win that honor, a decision that, then AWA Owner, Johnny V later regretted, after The Mack informed him that he was jumping to IUW. Soon after Mack departed, Johnny V decided to give up ownership of the AWA to Kris. Shortly there after, do to a bad partnership with an almost constantly missing co-owner combined with his obligations to CWF, Kris decided to leave the ownership to Ian Mason. Less then two weeks later, the Apex Wrestling Association folded on August 25, 2005. ---- 'In Wrestling' *'Finishing Moves' **'Blood Drop' (Diamond Cutter) **'Tourniquet' (Spider Twist) **'Style Splash' (Corkscrew Frogsplash) *'Signature Moves' **'Kris-Cross' (Elevated Texas Cloverleaf) **'Krismission' (Tequila Sunrise) Tag Teams *'CWF:' :*'Murder Inc' (w/ Detinic) (2002) :*'Da Xtremists' (w/ Shazbot) (2003) :*'Korruption' (w/ Venom) (2003-04) :*'Entertainment, Redefined' (w/ John Austin) (2004-05;2007) :*'The Blood Legion' (w/ Kain Michaels) (2012) *'EMW:' :*'Devine Innovation' (w/ Shazbot) (2004) Stables *'CWF:' :*'The H.I.T.men' (w/ Matt Phoenix & Andre) (2002) :*'The X-Nation' (w/ XLG & Ahbyss) (2002-03) :*'The Coalition' (w/ XLG, Ahbyss, Legion & Enigma) (2003) :*'Age of Excellence' (w/ John Reyes, Hawk, & Jake Chronos) (2005) :*'T.H.R.I.C.E.' (w/ Legion & Game420) (2007) Entrance Music *'Singles' :*"Worldwide Gangsta" by: Ja Rule (2002) :*"Feel So Numb" by: Rob Zombie (2002-03) :*"Here to Stay" by: KoRn (2003-04) :*"Hit the Floor" by: Linkin Park (2004) :*"Burn in My Light" by: Mercy Drive (2004) :*"Till I Collapse" by: Eminem (2004-05) :*"Happy?" by: Mudvayne (2005) :*"Out of My Head" by: Puddle of Mudd (2006-07) :*"Outta Control" by: Hoobastank (2007) :*"Metalingus" by: Atlerbridge (2007-11;2013) :*"Warrior" by: Disturbed (2011) :*"Lights Out" by: P.O.D. (2012) *'Tag Team/Stables' :*"Six Feet Underground" by: Ja Rule (Murder Inc. - 2002) :*"The Kings" by: Run D.M.C. (Da Xtremists - 2003) :*"Bombshell" by: PowerMan 5000 (Korruption - 2003-04) :*"Free" by: PowerMan 5000 (Entertainment, Redefined - 2004-05;2007) :*"The Blood Legion" (CWF Remix) by: In This Moment (The Blood Legion - 2012) Managers ---- 'Championships' 'Accomplishments' *CWF Hall of Controversy Inductee (August 2005) *Most Title Reigns In CWF By One Person (Ten) *First To Hold Any Two CWF Titles Twice *First To Have 100 Total Matches In CWF *First To Have 200 Total Matches In CWF *First To Have 300 Total Matches In CWF *First To Win 50 Matches In CWF *First To Win 100 Matches In CWF *Fifth CWF Grand Slam Champion *Third CWF Five-Star Champion *Second CWF Six-Pack Champion *2003 Face of the Half Year (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2003 Face of the Year (CWF Year End Awards) *2004 Best Tag Team - Entertainment, Redefined (XLG Awards) *2005 Comeback of the Year (Unofficial Award) *2006 Co-Face of the Half Year w/ Bomber (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2006 Feud of the Half Year - vs Blyss (CWF 6 Months Later Awards) *2006 Face of the Year (CWF Year End Awards) *2006 Moment of the Year - Winning the CWF World Heavyweight Championship (CWF Year End Awards) *Eighth on the 25 Greatest CWFers of All-Time (As voted on by CWF alumni) *'LWI Top 50 Rankings' :*'2003' - 22nd :*'2004' - Not Ranked :*'2005' - 36th :*'2006' - No List ---- 'Notable Feuds' *'CWF' :*Knuckles :*Shazbot :*Bastiardos :*Mercer :*EWO :*Blyss :*Sabbat :*Cecil Massie :*Travis Alloy :*Anarchy :*Sean Knight :*Chris Heel *'CEW' :*Mike Maui *'AWA' :*Mr. Law 'Personal Life' In his personal life, Kris lives primarily in Spokane, WA where he shares a home with his wife, Carissa Draven. The couple have one child together. A son named Adam Johnathan (nicknamed AJ). Both Draven and Style have stated publicly that he is named after Kris' long time CWF friends Adam Atherton (Legion) and John Austin. The couple also have a home just outside of Boston, MA that is mostly used when visiting Carissa's family. Being originally from the state of Washington, Kris is an avid fan of the Seattle Mariners and has a huge distaste of anything having to do with the New York Yankees a sentiment that is shared by Carissa who, being originally from Boston, is an avid fan of the Boston Red Sox . The pair have been spotted on multiple occasions at both Boston's Fenway Park or Seattle's SafeCo Field taking in games on off days. Style has also stated that he is a big a fan of the Seattle Seahawks and can be seen at as many of their games as he can usually with his wife and son along with him. Also, in an interview with ESPN.com in 2010, Kris let his true feelings of the NBA & the relocation of the Seattle SuperSonics to Oklahoma City known by stating that: "Allowing the Sonics to move from Seattle is the biggest misktake the NBA has ever made. The entire situation that played out after the Sonics were sold smelled like a set-up from the off." In the article, Kris then goes on to say: "I have nothing but respect and love for Oklahoma City and the people there, but Clay Bennett (head of the ownership group that bought the SuperSonics) is the most insincere person I've ever seen or read anything about and I want nothing to do with him in anyway." And when asked if he would ever watch an NBA game again, Kris said: "I can't say that I won't, but I'm not going to go out of my way or plan to watch one. If I need a basketball fix I still have my Gonzaga Bulldogs to watch." Kris is the youngest of five children. He has two older half-brothers named Josh and Steve, an older half-sister named Kayla & an older brother named Mike. category:CWF Alumni category:American characters category:EWM Alumni category:AWA Alumni Category:CEW Alumni Category:Fed Owners Category:CWF Grand Slam Champions Category:CWF Five-Star Champions Category:CWF Six-Pack Champions Category:Hall of Controversy